Hiei's Time
by maru101
Summary: This is a fan fict about what happens when Hiei's most deepest secret is discovered and his past begins to reel its ugly head. Kurama is the first to find out and Hiei makes it so he can't talk about it.
1. Chapter 1

me: This is my second yyh story!

Hiei: the baka onna doesn't own yyh or it's original characters

me: just the oc's and Hiei's _OTHER_ form

_SPIRIT WORLD- _

"Where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked looking around as he stepped out of the portal Yusuke and Kurama were there "We don't know. but you have a mission an A-rank demon is in the human world find it and kill it" Koenma said and they left.

_Nengenkai-_

A young girl sat on a park bench she had long black hair and kind red eyes she wore a pink shirt and a knee length white skirt she had black shoes and had a tilted black belt, she looked around nervously when Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stepped out of a portal she pretended not to notice and quickly turned her head away "Excuse me, miss?" Kurama said "Y-Yeah" she said nervously "Did you happen to see that just now?" he asked "See what?" she said confused "I see thank you" Kurama said "Kurama how do you know she didn't lie?" Yusuke asked "I can tell" was all he said before he started to walk away they followed "Whew, I thought he might've recognized me" she said with sigh of relief 'This form is too embarrassing' Hiei thought 'Recognize her' Kurama thought as he watched from the bushes with yusuke and kuwabara. "Then again those fools can't possibly recognize me is such an elaborate disguise" she said laughing "A disguise?" they said together 'They're behind me' Hiei thought nervously and a large crash came in front of her forcing her back. A demon appeared in the dust "A. . . A demon" she said surprised 'Damn it' he thought as she dodged his attack "Damn Woman!" he yelled "Sorry, but you'll find I'm hard to hit" she said as she dodged all his punches "It truly has been awhile hasn't it Juna?"she said "Hiei? That's you?" he said "Shut up! I'm not Hiei! I'm his. . . messenger Hila!" she yelled 'There's team of spirit detectives behind me. I'm a member of that team' he said telepathically "I see. I apologize" he said "I'll take you there" she said walking away the demon following "Please take a human form Juna! You'll scare the humans" she said as they reached the edge of the park "Oh Sorry" he said turning into a man with short ruffled purple hair and red eyes "Thank you Juna" she said with a sigh.

They went to an empty field of flowers "Why are we here?" he asked "Hurry up" she said walking as they went further and further in until there was no longer a path and they went inside a barrier. On the inside of the barrier was a small black house surrounded by beautiful flowers "Their growing quite well" she said as she knelt down and sniffed it her eyes filled with a gentle love "You really love nature" he said returning to his demon form with a long purple main and glowing red eyes "I suppose so. Be careful of the flowers they're very rare" she said "You could always sell it if it's so rare" he said "You know I can't do that Juna Jaganshi" she said "I suppose your right. Weird but right" he said going inside the house without stepping on a flower "So what was it you wanted Brother?" she asked as she changed into his normal all-black clothes "I'm kinda curious Why is it YOUR the only one in our family that HAS to change sex once a month?" he said "I stayed a girl for two long and I guess my body was TOO used to it and my body forces me to turn into this-this weak and fragile body. For ONE whole week I'm craving chocolate and other foods and I have mood swings just like a normal woman's time of month and when-when I change back I have terrible pains" she said angrily as she had her head on the table an arm over her head. Juna began to laugh "Hilarious! I mean really!" he said laughing "What's the real reason why your here?" she asked "I came here for the usual thing but I guess there's no point. Your not coming back home are you?" Juna asked "No I'm sorry you'd be wasting your time" she said "Okay I'll tell dad" he said getting up "Wait! At least stay for the night! It's dark and you'll step on the flowers" she said as she grabbed his arm "Sure Just for tonight" he said with a smile "Where's your guest room?" he asked "This way" she said showing him to a door "Sorry about the mess" she said as she revealed a room with stacks of paper "Still drawing huh?" he said "My room's messier so you'll have to take it" she said

me: I hope you enjoyed

Hiei: I didn't

Me: I figured you wouldn't

Hiei: *through gritted teeth* the baka onna will post the next chapter as soon as she can

me: Just wait until then!

Hiei: anyway you could stop?

Me: Nope!

Hiei: *mumbles* damn Onna


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I told you I'd post soon!

Hiei: unfortunatly

Me:Just do the disclaimer

Hiei: *sigh* the baka Onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's original characters

Kurama: Just the OC's and Hiei's _other form_

Hiei: You told him?

Me: *cheerfully* yep! Now let's get on with the story!

Hiei: I'll kill you

THE NEXT MORNING-

Hiei woke up and walked down to the guest room "Hey, Juna you up?" she asked as she knocked and opened it to a room empty of anything but paper 'He already left' he thought walking down to the kitchen. "Hey Hiei" Juna said with a full mouth "What are you doing? I thought you left!" she yelled "Why? I couldn't, the sun wasn't up and I'd step on the flowers" he said tauntingly "By the way why don't you have much food?" he asked "I live with Heien most of time until my time of the month!" she yelled "Really? I think you like it Considering the clothes you slept in" he said looking at her pink nightgown "S-Shut up! These are Heien's! she outgrew them and she let's me wear these!" she said blushing "Why? Can't you buy other clothes?" he asked "I don't have the money" she said irritated as she opened a cabinet and grabbed out cereal "How come?" he asked as Hiei poured the cereal into a bowl and grabbed milk and poured that into it as well

"I don't have a job" she said as she sat down and ate "Don't you get an allowance from Heien?" Juna asked as he ate his cereal "No, because I don't accept hand-outs" she said angrily "Okay! Then we'll find you a job!" he said jumping up as he finished his food and drank the milk from the bowl and Hiei finished and drank the milk and put the milk and cereal away. "No" she said. "Why not?" he asked, "I can't get a job. I hate humans and I'm a spirit detective! There's no time for me to work!" she yelled "Jeez, your so stubborn" he said as he left and opened a portal to the demon world and entered it. "He didn't step on any" she said happily looking at the flowers.

They stepped in front of Hiei, "Who are you?" Kuwabara asked "No one you know" she said looking at the flowers with a smile but he took a step forward and on the flower and she pushed him away with energy. "Please don't step on the flowers. They're very rare " she said "What kind are they?" Kurama asked looking at them. "Their called 'Energy Iris' because they suck away any dark thing like poison and can heal any wound" she said.

"Mind if we come in?" Kurama asked "Or maybe you could change" Yusuke said and she blushed when she realized the clothes she was wearing. "Just don't step on them or their self-defense mechanism will kick in" she said going inside "What self-defense mechanism?" Kuwabara asked "The poison on their petals and all the dark energy they absorb" Kurama asked "I thought you didn't know what they were" Yusuke said "I've heard of them just not seen them that's how rare they are. Only royal blood can posses them as a law in the Makaii" Kurama said as he went inside and the others followed behind making sure not to step on them.

Hiei went to her room and changed into a pink shirt and red skirt with a tilted black belt and black shorts and went to the living room where they waited for her "After we left I heard you say something strange. That we didn't recognize you what did you mean by that?" Kurama asked politely as she handed them all a cup of tea "I can't tell you" she said with a blush.

Me: I'll post the next chapter soon!

Kurama: Please review and give as much advice you believe is needed

Hiei: No flames only I can


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama: the autheress does not own Yu Yu hakusho or it's original characters

Me: just the OC's and Hiei's other form

Kurama: by the way speaking of Hiei where is he?

Me: He hates that I made him a girl and is refusing to speak to me unless I stop posting

"Why won't you tell us?" Kurama asked "I don't want to" she stated coldly 'damn it. my ME side came out! they'll figure it out or at least Kurama will!' Hiei thought "Sorry, I-I don't want to be rude." she said with a blush "Then tell us your name" Kurama said gently Hiei's blush deepened as she said "H-Hita Jaganshi" "Jaganshi?" Kurama repeated to make sure he heard right and she nodded "so YOUR the shor-Hiei's little sis! I've wanted too meet you since I heard about you. Not at all what I expected" Kuwabara said 'Thanks fool, you just gave me a window of opportunity' Hiei thought "That's right I'm his sister. My brother told me about you guys and I was kind of curious and I. . . "Hita said "You what?" Yusuke said "I couldn't tell you I'd be too embarrassed to" she said innocently, blushing 'Good now I have too think of how I met them and quick' Hiei thought "I see. You don't HAVE to tell us at the moment tell us when your ready to" Kurama said putting the tea cup down. Kurama stood up "I apologize for wasting your time" Kurama said as he left the others not far behind he passed by a calender with a date circled "Um, excuse me Hita why's a date on your calender circled?" he asked 'That's when it ends!' Hiei thought "Oh, that, um, it's when" she said nervously "Don't worry you don't have to say" Kurama said leaving.

SPIRIT WORLD-

"The demon returned on his own?" Koenma asked. "Yes, he visited a young girl, stayed the night, and left the next day" Kurama said "Who was the girl?" Koenma asked "Hita Jaganshi, or so she said" Kurama said "You don't believe her?" Koenma said "Not really. She said something strange. that she was relieved that we didn't recognize her but she didn't know we were there and when we asked her about it she didn't say only that she heard about us from her older brother Hiei, but only after Kuwabara gave her the idea to say that" Kurama said "Keep an eye on her. There is not a Hita Jaganshi in the records" Koenma said looking at papers.

me: sorry it was short

Hiei: Kurama is she going to stop?

Kurama: no not at all

me: stop whining like a little kid already.

me: *cheerfully* Please comment and I will accept constructive critism!

Hiei: unfortunatly, the Baka Onna will post as soon as she can


	4. Chapter 4

me: here is the next chapter

Hiei: for once things are going to be interesting

Me: no spoilers!

Hiei: the Baka Onna doesn't own yyh or it's original characters

Kurama: just the OC's and Hiei's _other form_

_'How could she not be in the records?' Kurama thought as he walked into Botan's portal "Lord Koenma, Do you think it's wise we tell them?" Botan said "There's too much we haven't told them" Koenma said 'Even his original origins are a secret' Koenma thought he gave a sigh "I think it's time we spoke to the Jaganshi's" Koenma said "B-But sir. No one knows where Lord Jaganshi is besides Hiei, and he went up and disappeared" Botan said "It's always near the end of the month that he disappears completely without a clue and he returns a week later" Koenma said 'But what could it mean?' Koenma thought._

HUMAN WORLD-

Kurama hid in front of Hiei's house by himself "Hey Kurama! How long you gonna sit there?" she asked "H-How did you know?" he asked "Let's go inside" She said. "I didn't want the other fools to know that THIS happens once a month" she said as she came out wearing her average clothes "Your really Hiei?" Kurama asked seriously "Yeah, I'll prove it if you want" she said sitting down "And just HOW would you do that?" he asked "My speed and power change in this form but my sword skills are the same" she said getting up and going out the back door Kurama followed. Hiei practiced with his sword "Those moves are definitely Hiei's" Kurama thought "But it's hard to get rid of my habit of tossing my shirt off, in this form it's a big no" she said going inside "How long do you stay in this form?" Kurama asked "A week during the end of the month I feel when it's going to happen so I have time to REQUEST time off before hand" she said laying on the couch "Spirit World may be onto you because of me. I told them about Hita or should I say you" Kurama said "It's fine" she said "Huh? What do you mean?" Kurama asked "It's fine I'm not surprised. I'm just glad that the one I told was you" she said with a gentle smile as she moved her head closer to Kurama "Hiei, What are you doing?" Kurama asked "Sorry, I didn't know about that. This strange urge, I've never been around other men, besides my family, in this form." she said as she sat across from him with a deep blush as she lay down again "I should be going" Kurama said "Hold on. I need you to SWEAR you won't tell anyone about this- this ridiculous form!" she said seriously "I swear on my life that I won't tell a single soul" he said looking her in the eye. A blush covered her face again as she hugged him "T-Thanks Kurama" she said beginning to cry "Hiei? Why are you crying? This isn't like you" he said wiping her tears witch turned to red gems as they fell to the ground "This is the first time I've seen you cry" he said as he picked up her tear gems "I taught myself not to, my tears are rarer than Yukina's. I was hunted as a child, so I never trusted anyone until my real family found me" she said as she fell on her knees crying, Kurama embraced her "Please Hiei. Don't cry, you'll ruin your reputation as a cold-hearted killer" Kurama said trying to comfort her "I'm not! At least in this form I'm not Hiei I don't deserve that name! I'm too weak!" she yelled Kurama held her tighter "Please, Don't cry Hita-Chan" Kurama said gently "Kurama" she said as he wiped her tears "It's wise that you show no weakness to anyone. Not even me" Kurama said getting up "Thank you Kurama" she said happily as she waved him goodbye. 'Why did he come here anyway? I can't believe I told him! What possessed me to tell him?' Hiei thought "Oh well *sigh* Can't change the past" she said going to bed "It's getting pretty late. I should head home for today" Kurama said getting up from his hiding spot and walking home as the sun began to set.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hnn" Hiei groaned as she sat up 'sleeping in this form is so hard' he thought as she rubbed her eyes "Damn Body" she mumbled as she got out of bed and ate breakfast. Kurama was hiding outside her house "Three days" they said at the same__time as Hiei looked at the__calendar "It's only been two days but I've had enough" Hiei said stretching. Kurama's communicator began to beep as well as Hiei's 'Crap They're calling!' Hiei thought nervously as he grabbed the communicator "Hiei!" Kurama yelled running inside, "An S-Rank demon is in the human world" he said seriously. "Get out! Pervert!" she yelled throwing things at him "What was with that?' Kurama thought as she got dressed "Sorry about that after yesterday I hate people seeing me in my PJ's" she said wearing her average black clothes "Is there anyway you can transform back early?" Kurama asked. "Not really I've tried the longest I can do during my time of the month is three hours depending on how much energy I use" she said seriously "Well you have to try. This is too serious a matter to ignore" Kurama said seriously "Fine" she sighed "I'll accept the damn mission" she said irritated "Thank you Hiei" Kurama said as they left together.

SPIRIT WORLD-

"I see you decided to come Hiei" Koenma said "Yeah. Yeah. Not like I could say no too my sister's begging when she heard it from HIM" he said looking at Kurama "I told Hita-Chan and she went to Hiei and had to beg for him to go" Kurama explained "Well as I'm sure you heard. An low S-rank demon is in the human world you must capture and if necessary Kill him" Koenma said "Understood" Kurama said as he,Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked through the portal.

HUMAN WORLD-

'The demon's. . . near my home' Hiei thought surprised as his Jagan eye was revealed "Hiei Where is it?" Kurama asked noticing his surprised expression "My sister, Hita's, home" he said as he ran in that direction the others shortly behind.

"Ha! There you are cross-dresser!" the demon yelled "So it's you, Bangui" he said coldly "Forcing yourself in that form wastes your energy doesn't it?" he asked as Hiei was panting slightly "I'm curious how did you find this place?" he asked as the others caught up "Don't tell me you forgot! Ha! Ha! That star on your head was a symbol SHE gave all of us. She was careful and put way of tracking it on each and every one of them! Your barrier may block the signal but the only way we wouldn't know is if you stayed inside for all eternity!" he said "I see thanks for the clue" he said jumping up but the demon swung at him "You don't really think that cheap trick would work on me do you? I've memorized your every move! I know what you'll do before you do it!" he said laughing evilly 'Damn it. I'm in trouble' he thought as he wiped the blood of his check wound.

me: in the next chapter you'll find out who Bangui is and who She is

Hiei: Things have finally gotten interesting.

Kurama: the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5

"Hope your ready to return to 'the elemental demonic energy gang 'cause I'll drag you there if necessary!" he yelled attacking Hiei who continued to dodge them "You don't have the skill Bangui and you never will" Hiei said "Hiei. What does he mean 'the elemental demonic energy gang'?" Kurama asked surprised "Is it famous?" Yusuke asked "Yes their quite infamous in the makaii they're known for having a white star somewhere on their bodies or clothes. I always assumed Hiei's was natural but I'm surprised that he ran away. No one can" Kurama said seriously looking at Hiei like he was a traitor. "Heh. Even if you asked I still wouldn't have told you. I don't trust anyone. remember?" Hiei said as he fell down from Bangui's attack blood dripping from his mouth. "You-You call us a fool and yet-yet you are the real fool Hiei! Don't you trust your friends?" Kuwabara yelled "I find it hard to believe that he'd have FRIENDS! He was raised by bandits after his mother abandoned him" Bangui said laughing "And his foolish mommy killed hewself out of wegwet" he said in a baby voice and laughed once more "T-Take it back" Hiei said getting up "He made a fatal mistake" Kurama said looking away as Hiei's demonic energy was at an all-time high "Take back what you said about her! I won't have you insult the dead!" Hiei yelled turning into his demon form. Bangui began to laugh "Your too predictable Hiei or should I say Hita! You little freak! At least your mother could stay a single sex unlike you!" he said "I don't care if you insult me but when you insult my mother! I fight at full strength Even when I was part of that damn gang I was always at half-Power and even then you couldn't beat me!" Hiei yelled as a small blast of smoke surrounded him and he turned into a girl. "W-Why is Hiei dressed like Hita?" Yusuke asked 'That fool. revealing his weakness to us' Kurama thought with a sigh.

"Sorry Kurama can you explain why I dressed like Hiei?" she said kindly, 'Kurama make up a story. I still don't those fools to know' he said telepathically. "Sure" Kurama said.. "To think you'd return to your-" he said before Hiei pushed him away with her energy. He flew a few feet away so they can't hear anything "So you don't want them to know. Fine consider it a farewell gift to them!" Bangui yelled as he grabbed Hiei by the throat 'Damn it' he thought as a tear fell from his eye "Huh, this tear gem? It's the most rarest kind" he said as he held it up. "I see this must be another reason why your so cold toward others!" he yelled laughing as he chocked Hiei. "Dragon . . . of the . . . Darkness . . . Flame!" she struggled to say and she released the dragon of darkness, "Master. You Mustn't fall asleep!" the dragon said 'Why not, I know someone will come' Hiei thought as her eyes slowly began to close "Hita!" Kurama yelled running over a moment before she lost conscienceness.

Hiei awoke in spirit world's hospital, she coughed as she jumped up holding her neck "You've been asleep for two days" Kurama said "Tomorrow you change back correct?" he asked "Looks like. I've gotta leave now" she said "Your condition isn't very good at the moment" Kurama said "What do you mean?" she asked and Kurama held her hand "Your still asleep. I've just entered you mind to warn you. Wake up. Please wake up." he said crying.

Hiei awoke and Kurama was still holding her hand "Wake up" he repeated crying, "Say no more" She said gently wiping his tears.

"What happened to Bangui?" she asked, "He ran away after you released your dragon. It was to weak too do any serious damage though" he said "Is that so. Damn now I have to replant them, can't just leave them there when I move" she said "Why would you have to move?" Kurama asked "They know where I live, I can't just live there like nothing happened" she said "No need. We spoke to your sister she's going to strengthen the barrier" he said "Your finally awake. You looked like you were havin' a nightmare da entire time" Kuwabara said 'I always sleep uncomfortably in this form' he thought "Looks like you can head home" Koenma said as he came in "No need to tell me" she said as she moved the blanket and got out of the bed but tripped and fell on Kurama "You haven't had any food since you fainted so it's only natural you're weak" Koenma said and Hiei threw a pillow at him "It's a little too late to tell me!" she said angrily "I'll help you get home Hita-Chan" Kurama said as he picked her up bridal-style "Y-You don't have to carry me" she said with a deep crimson blush "I know" he said smiling "Do what you want" she sighed. "Should a girl really say that to a guy?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke "I wouldn't say it to someone I knew would do something perverted. My brother taught me how to tell the kind one's from the perverted one's" she said.

AT HIEI'S HOUSE-

"Thanks Kurama" She said as he put her gently on her couch , her stomach growled "You don't have much food do you?" he asked her "I don't have any money" she said "Hiei-Hita, you mustn't starve yourself" he said holding her hand. "The only kind of food I CRAVE is. . . strange" she said blushing as she looked away. "I know. Your sister told me when she came inside which is why she's bringing you an allowance until you FULLY recover" Kurama said. "Don't be stupid I'm fine" she said standing up wobbling "Please don't go ever board" Kurama said as he stood up and Hiei fell into his arms "Seal it with a kiss?" she asked "Urges again?" he said as he made her sit down and sat across from her. "You're mean Kurama. it wouldn't mean anything while I'm in this form" she said with a wink. "Just kidding" she said standing up and walking away "Hita where are you going?" Kurama asked "I'm going to take a bath, I reek, maybe you'd like to join me?" she said suggestively "Kidding again?" he asked.

While Hiei took her bath her dragon came out in a small form "AAHH! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that You stupid dragon!" she yelled "Sorry Maser but I have something important to tell you" He said "Fine go ahead" she said as she got in the bathtub "Bangui, it seemed he KNEW a little too much for the Boss's pawn" he said "She only gives away info like that if she finds the circumstances drastic" she said "Master he also saw through you every move" he said

FLASHBACK-

_"Ha! There you are cross-dresser!" the demon yelled "So it's you, Bangui" he said coldly "Forcing yourself in that form wastes your energy doesn't it?" he asked as Hiei was panting slightly "I'm curious how did you find this place?" he asked as the others caught up "Don't tell me you forgot! Ha! Ha! That star on your head was a symbol SHE gave all of us. She was careful and put way of tracking it on each and every one of them! Your barrier may block the signal but the only way we wouldn't know is if you stayed inside for all eternity!" he said "I see thanks for the clue" he said jumping up and drawing his sword but the demon swung at him breaking his sword that hit his check "You don't really think that cheap trick would work on me do you? I've memorized your every move! I know what you'll do before you do it!" he said laughing evilly 'Damn it. I'm in trouble' he thought as he wiped the blood of his check wound. "Hope your ready to return to 'the elemental demonic energy gang 'cause I'll drag you there if necessary!" he yelled attacking Hiei who continued to dodge them "You don't have the skill Bangui and you never will" Hiei said "Hiei. What does he mean 'the elemental demonic energy gang'?" Kurama asked surprised "Is it famous?" Yusuke asked "Yes their quite infamous in the makaii they're known for having a white star somewhere on their bodies or clothes. I always assumed Hiei's was natural but I'm surprised that he ran away. No one can" Kurama said seriously looking at Hiei like he was a traitor "Heh. Even if you asked I still wouldn't have told you. I don't trust anyone. remember?" Hiei said as he fell down "You-You call us a fool and yet-yet you are the real fool Hiei! Don't you trust your friends?" Kuwabara yelled "I find it hard to believe that he'd have FRIENDS! He was raised by bandits after his mother abandoned him" Bangui said laughing "And his foolish mommy killed hewself out of wegwet" he said in a baby voice and laughed once more "T-Take it back" Hiei said getting up "He made a fatal mistake" Kurama said looking away as Hiei's demonic energy was at an all-time high "Take back what you said about her! I won't have_ _you insult the dead!" Hiei yelled turning into hid demon form. Bangui began to laugh "Your too predictable Hiei or should I say Hita! You little freak! At least your mother could stay a single sex unlike you!" he said "I don't care if you insult me but when you insult my mother! I fight at full strength Even when I was part of that damn gang I was always at half-Power and even then you couldn't beat me!" Hiei yelled as a small blast of smoke surrounded him and he turned into a girl "W-Why is Hiei dressed like Hita?" Yusuke asked 'That fool revealing his weakness to us' Kurama thought with a sigh. "Sorry Kurama can you explain why I dressed like Hiei?" she said kindly 'Kurama make up a story. I still don't those fools to know' he said telepathically "Sure" Kurama said. "To think you'd return to your-" he said before Hiei pushed him away with her energy. He flew a few feet away so they can't hear anything "So you don't want them to know. Fine consider it a farewell gift to them!" Bangui yelled as he grabbed Hiei by the throat 'Damn it' he thought as a tear fell from his eye "Huh, this tear gem? It's the most rarest kind" he said as he held it up. "I see this must be another reason why your so cold toward others!" he yelled laughing as he chocked Hiei. "Dragon . . . of the . . . Darkness . . . Flame!" she struggled to say and she released the dragon of darkness._

END FLASHBACK-

"Your right and he-he knew about my mother" she said surprised. "I think it's time we did some digging around" the dragon said "Yeah, I suppose I always knew this day would come. The day my past catches up to me" she said and got up, quickly drying herself and getting dressed.

me: sorry the flash back was long

Hiei: the baka Onna will post the next chapter as soon as she can


End file.
